


I Believe

by Finduilas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has dark thoughts…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for my 100 Fandom Requests, for alysscarlet who asked for an angsty Sherlock drabble – John Watson post The Fall.   
> *Beta’d by iam_space, who is the most wonderful person ‘cause she looked this over without ever having watched Sherlock! Needless to say that all content errors are mine.   
> *This is the first time I have ever written anything in the Sherlock fandom. So, you know… don’t shoot me if it’s crap.

Those thoughts were there, underlying. Every time he picked up his razor to shave – well, the mornings he bothered anyway. Every time he picked up a knife to eat – though there were meals he just forgot about altogether. Every time he took a train… to go somewhere, see someone that didn’t even matter.    
  
Always there, underneath the surface.    
  
But there would be a voice in his head –  _his_  voice – that made him promise not to do it. A message on his blog, promising him it wouldn’t be forever.    
  
Not forever.    
  
It’d be laughable if he didn’t somehow find himself believing. 


End file.
